To Love and To Lose
by brighteyes1131
Summary: Eric and Sookie. Lemons. PWP. My first dabbling in fan fiction!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the first story I have written, I am definitely a novice. Sort of PWP. The story simply picks up in a fantasized Eric/Sookie relationship. I hope to continue it for a couple more chapters and get more of a story going if there is any interest. Please read and review - any comments are appreciated!

**To Love and To Lose: Chapter 1**

Sookie sighed restlessly as she tossed and turned in her bed. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and noticed it was nearly one in the morning in her small Southern town of Bon Temps, Louisiana. It was a cool autumn evening and the light breeze ruffled her curtains as she lay unable to drift into the safety of sleep. It had been over a week since she had seen Eric last and her need for him was growing as her patience wore thin.

She recalled their last encounter together and a small smile spread across her mouth. It had been pure ecstasy. His cool lips devouring her own warm ones as he slid deeply inside her. Just the thought was enough to make her shudder as heat pooled in her center.

Just as she felt the lull of sleep coming on, Sookie heard a soft tap at her window. Her eyes flew open and she took in the sight of Eric floating in mid air, looking perfectly calm as usual. He was clad in his typical jeans and a t-shirt combo, tonight the t-shirt being the perfect shade of dark blue. He looked absolutely radiant. Sookie immediately threw off her blankets and ran to open the window. Eric glided into her bedroom effortlessly and wrapped his arms around her small body. He tilted his head and kissed her neck softly, inhaling her scent.

"I've missed you." Sookie murmured quietly as he continued trailing kisses along her neck and shoulder.

"I was called away on business and I apologize. I must say I have missed you as well, lover." Eric said as he lifted her flimsy tank top over her head. He kissed her deeply, their tongues dancing wildly as he urged to explore her. He pulled away, eliciting a groan from Sookie's now swollen lips, and bent his head to her right breast. Eric took her nipple into his mouth and lazily swirled his expert tongue around the hardened nub. He then switched his attention to her left breast repeating the same movement.

Sookie could feel her heartbeat quicken as the wonderful sensations from her breast traveled downward toward her center. She was becoming more aroused as each second passed. Eric lifted his head and brought his attention back toward Sookie's lips. As he kissed her, Eric lifted her deftly and placed her on the bed. He stopped for a moment to admire the sight in front of him. Sookie was splayed on the bed, a pair of lace blue panties being all that was left on her body. Her hair was tousled and her lips swollen and parted. The sizeable bulge in Eric's pants was growing more noticeable and in one swift movement he was in front of Sookie sliding off her panties in one clean movement.

"This is quite a compromising position you've gotten yourself into, Miss Stackhouse." Eric grinned as he said this, his fangs fully extended.

"I can't say I'm not enjoying it," Sookie said smiling "now get over here and finish what you started."

Eric wasn't used to taking orders, especially from a human, but in this particular scenario, he would let it slide. Eric removed his clothing and leaned over Sookie, clad now only in black silk boxers.

"Open your legs to me, Sookie." He rasped.

Sookie moaned quietly and nodded. She spread her legs and could feel the wetness seeping out of her. Eric's long, experienced fingers reached her center and he plunged a finger inside of her.

"So wet for me already, my lover. I enjoy knowing I have such an effect on you." He said with a short laugh. "Am I the only one who can do this to you, Sookie?" Eric asked as he added a second finger.

She cried out and clasped his shoulders as he continued to work in and out of her. "Yes," she breathed, "Only you."

Faster and faster he drove into her with his fingers while Sookie writhed and moaned in utter pleasure. Just as she was close, he removed his fingers from her dripping heat and brought his hand up to idly circle her nipple.

Sookie groaned in frustration. "Eric, please. Don't stop." She rasped.

"Tell me what you want, Sookie. I want to hear you say it." Eric commanded as he nipped and sucked at her breast.

"I want you, Eric, only you. I need you inside me, now. Please." She begged in aggravation.

Eric chuckled quietly. "I do love to hear you beg."

He quickly disposed of his boxers and his massive cock sprung free. Sookie sighed as she took in the glorious sight before her and extended her hand to wrap it around his length. She slid her small hand slowly up and down. Eric's head lolled back and he groaned as she guided him towards her entrance.

Eric quickly regained his thoughts and thrust into her in one fluid movement. He moved achingly slowly inside her and leaned his cool, hard body over her to reach her mouth. He kissed her deeply before moving his lips to the sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder. Eric quickened his pace and his breathing grew labored as his cock slid in and out of her tight core.

"Harder, Eric, please." Sookie managed to get out between moans.

Eric gladly obliged and began to plunge deeper into her wetness. Her sweet moans only fueled his lust further. He moved his hand between them and found her engorged clit. He rubbed wildly and he could feel her walls tightening around him.

As Sookie came with a scream, Eric could feel himself about to reach his own release. He sunk his fangs into the soft flesh of her neck and sucked slowly as Sookie rode the aftershocks of her orgasm. Eric's own orgasm hit him then with a powerful force and he shouted in his native tongue as he shuddered on top of her.

As their breathing returned to normal, Eric slid out of Sookie and laid beside her, pulling her into his arms. "That was quite the welcoming." Eric said with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added the story as a favorite etc. Here's the second chapter. Still not much of a plot but I'm getting to it ;) This is simply some good ol' PWP with Eric and Sookie. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Reviews are always appreciated! Also, since I forgot the disclaimer last time: I do not own these characters etc etc._

**Chapter 2**

They lay in a comfortable silence for a few moments, Sookie wrapped up tightly in Eric's arms. She lay still attempting to catch her breath and regain coherent thoughts.

"I aim to please." Sookie said belatedly, turning to grin at the gorgeous man lying beside her.

"Yes, that's quite clear." Eric seized her hand and moved it down south. "You can't seem to keep your hands off of me."

Sookie snatched her hand back within her sight and slapped him playfully. "Play nice." She warned. '_How could he be rearing to go again already?' _She thought. '_Oh right, vampire. '_

"The human needs a break." Sookie said lightly, suddenly realizing her thirst.

She hopped out of bed, Eric giving her butt a devilish squeeze. Not content in parading around the house in her birthday suit, Sookie threw on Eric's soft blue t-shirt and headed to the door. Before exiting, she glanced back towards the bed where her glorious Viking was sprawled unabashedly. A smile crept across her lips as she thought of what had just occurred and was likely to occur again shortly.

She hadn't realized she had been staring until Eric's cool voice brought her back to the present. "See something you like?" His voice was confident as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, hush." She retorted and made her way down to the kitchen. Sookie grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with tap water. She leaned on the sink as she stared out into the night. '_God, that man does a number on me.' _She thought as she gulped down the water. How had she gotten herself into this? One the one hand, she had herself, Sookie Stackhouse, the inexperienced, telepathic, small town barmaid. One the other, Eric Northman, the thousand year old, politically powerful, Viking vampire with a tendency to fuck anything that moved. Sookie quickly pushed these thoughts from her mind, allowing herself to be happy in this moment. She glimpsed at the clock and noticed it was four AM. Eric would have to be leaving her soon. She sighed and turned to make her way back up to the bedroom.

Sookie didn't make it very far before she found a very naked Eric standing in front of her. "What are you doing?" She stammered, clearly startled and aroused by his sudden appearance.

"It's only a short time 'til dawn now, my lover, and I must have you again before I go." He said simply.

"Patience is a virtue you seem to be lacking, Mr. Northman."

"I don't think you mind." He said, taking in the scent of her growing arousal.

"Hmm," Sookie replied teasingly "Maybe I'm not interested in another go around."

"Sookie, you're a terrible liar." And with that his mouth was on hers again reigniting the flame within her that barely had time to burn out.

Sookie returned the kiss hungrily, running her hands over the perfect muscles of his back, occasionally reaching down to give his butt a squeeze. He pulled away from her to give her a moment to catch her breath. Not wanting to waste any time, Eric grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over her head. He brought her soft body back to his, enjoying the feel of her warm breasts against his chest.

He recaptured her mouth for a quick kiss before moving to the sensitive spot by her ear. "You look delicious in my shirt, Sookie. You should wear them more often. Or perhaps nothing at all." He whispered.

"That would go over well at Merlotte's." She breathed and brought his mouth back to hers, sliding her tongue over one of his fangs. She deepened the kiss as she reached down between them and stroked him, eliciting a growl from Eric.

He lifted her up with ease and her legs automatically interlocked around his waist. Her hands entangled themselves in his hair as she caressed his tongue with her own, eager to take all of him in. Eric had planned on returning them to the bedroom, but as she said, patience was not a virtue of his. He placed her gently on the table, laying her down on her back. He looked down upon the beautiful woman before him; his entire body ached with need for her.

Eric kissed his way down her lush body, lingering at her most sensitive spots, drawing forth satisfied moans from Sookie. He reached her dripping center, slowing down slightly and placing a kiss on the inside of her thigh. He drew his tongue along the length of her slit causing Sookie to shudder. She thought she would explode from the feelings erupting inside her.

Eric smiled in response to the effect he was having on her. It pleased him to know that he could do this to her. "Watch me." He commanded.

Sookie swallowed hard and brought her eyes to his. She kept her eyes on him as he returned his mouth to her and once again swept along her slit before delving his expert tongue into her warm folds. Sookie's hands grasped Eric's shoulders, attempting to pull him in closer to her. He inserted a finger into her, never removing his mouth. He moved his tongue to her clit, sucking and biting softly as he added a second finger. Sookie's moans grew louder now and she thrashed passionately on the table.

"Good God, Eric, don't stop." She moaned, her nails scraping at his bare shoulders. He sucked harder, moving his fingers faster, until the first wave of her orgasm hit her and she screamed his name. He continued his torment on her as her orgasm rolled through her body, her tight walls clenching around his long fingers.

Eric raised his head to gaze at the very pleased woman before him, still writhing with pleasure, her eyes dark with desire for him. He stood between her legs and bent his lean torso over hers, laying a kiss on her neck before proceeding to her perfect mouth. His hand palmed one of her breasts and she moaned into his mouth as he tweaked her hardened nipple.

Eric lifted himself from her and removed his hand from her breast, despite a disapproving groan from Sookie, and positioned himself at her entrance. He ran his length up and down her wet slit, being careful not to enter her.

"Tell me you're mine." Eric rasped and Sookie could have sworn it sounded more like a plea than his usual command. His blue eyes bore into her as he awaited a response. She knew that this wasn't fair. She'd say almost anything to get him inside of her at this moment.

"I'm yours" Sookie spoke quietly, her eyes never leaving his, all the while wondering if she might truly mean it.

At her words, Eric entered her in one swift thrust. He moved slowly at first, enjoying the feel of their bodies intertwined, fitting so perfectly together. Sookie's soft, pleading moans urged him to move. Eric quickened his pace, thrusting faster and deeper, as his hands ran all over her body. He bent over her once again to take a swollen nipple into his mouth, never losing his rhythm as his cock continued to slide into her. He flicked her sensitive nipple with his tongue before making his way up to her neck. He softly kissed the pulsing artery in her neck, his burning blue eyes moving upwards to meet hers for affirmation. Sookie knew what he wanted, and she knew she wanted it too.

"Do it, please, Eric," She cried as he pulled out of her only to thrust all the way back in, settling back into his rhythm. Eric laid another soft kiss on her neck before plunging his sharp fangs into the softness, pulling her intoxicating blood into his mouth. With that, Sookie's body exploded and her third (or was it fourth?) orgasm rolled through her, heat spreading all throughout her body as she cried out with pleasure. Eric felt her walls clamp around his cock, pummeling him towards his own release. He finished with a quiver, groaning her name as he collapsed on top of her, their bodies still joined. She wrapped her arms around his back, holding him to her, if only for a moment. Eric kissed her forehead before lifting himself to a standing position.

"I suppose we should move back upstairs now, unless you are content to sleep on the kitchen table."

"I'm not sure I can move," Sookie said with a sigh.

Eric laughed, slid his hands underneath her, and scooped her into his arms. He carried her easily up to her bedroom, her head resting against his hard chest, sleep ready to overtake her at any moment.

"You are amazing." He said to her with complete sincerity.

Sookie blushed profusely. She was human, after all. She kissed him softly on the lips. "Right back at ya," She said as he laid her onto the bed. Eric climbed in next to her, and Sookie laid her head to his chest as she drifted to sleep, knowing he'd be gone when she woke.


End file.
